


Nanda Parbat Wedding

by changingdestiny4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Assassin Canarrow, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Wedding, ffm, three way relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: After having spent the last two years training among the League Of Assassins, Oliver/A'l Sah-him goes on to marry the two women who's been there for him throughout this time and whom he deeply loves more than life itself: Sara Lance and Nyssa A'l Ghul.





	Nanda Parbat Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Assassin Canarrow work and is also on Fanfiction.net. I've decided to add it, and all of my other Assassin Canarrow fics, to this site as well. I hope you'll like this one.

Oliver couldn't help but feel nervous and excited on his wedding day as he stood waiting in the main hall of Nanda Parbat for the two women who would be coming through the entrance across from him. Women whom he loved more than life itself and would be spending the rest of his life with. These two women were Sara Lance and Nyssa A'l Ghul.

Standing towards Oliver's left was Ra's A'l Ghul, Nyssa's father, who was also the head of the League Of Assassins, an organization Oliver and Sara had joined three years ago, and soon to be his father in law while at his right stood the League Priestess who would be officiating the wedding. There were also two rows of League members, each standing in line and across from each other, who would serve as the witnesses.

As Oliver stood waiting, he thought back to the events which led to this moment. Following his and Sara's showdown with Slade onboard the Amazo, they were swept away by the current of water that had filled it up and ended up all alone on a nearby island. Nyssa and her personal League guard had stumbled upon them and Nyssa, seeing that Oliver and Sara were cold, alone, and starving, took pity on them and brought them to Nanda Parbat and nursed them back to health. Afterwards, she brought them before her father.

Oliver remembered when Ra's stared into his eyes for the first time and recalled the fear he felt at that moment, feeling as though the man could see into his soul. Yet despite the fear, he did his best to mask it and returned Ra's gaze without flinching. After all, his time on the island over the last two years had hardened him and he was no longer the same man who went onboard his father's yatch. As for Sara, she laughed when she first stared into Ra's eyes, a reaction that greatly surprised him, Nyssa, and Oliver.

Oliver and Sara were then recruited into the League and Nyssa was chosen to be their trainer. They were also given new names, Oliver being named A'l Sah-him, the Arrow, and Sara being named Taer A'l Asfar, the Canary. As the following three years passed, Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa grew close to one another and went on to become comrades, friends, and then lovers in a committed, passionate, three way relationship. Nyssa on her part had fallen in love with Sara's laugh and Oliver's nobility while they had fallen for her because of her beauty and strength. As for Oliver and Sara, their love had grown from their shared struggles which led to a bond that deepened between them. And as their time together continued, they began to realize that there had always been an attraction between them. Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa's relationship strengthened them and made them the best assassins on the field while giving each of them a loved one to come home to when they returned from a mission. It also helped Oliver and Sara retain a part of their humanity despite the rigorous training and conditioning they had gone through. After those three years reached their end, Oliver proposed to his two lovers and they said yes with great happiness and without hesitation. He also asked Ra's for Nyssa's hand and received his approval.

Oliver was suddenly pulled from his musings by the sound of footsteps ahead of him. Looking up, the sight before him caused his heart to skip a beat. Standing in front of the entrance door across from him were Sara and Nyssa, wearing their wedding gowns and preparing to make their way towards him. Sara's gown was bright yellow and she wore an elaborate white see through headdress along with a glittering silver necklace around her neck. Nyssa's gown was mostly black and she also wore a white see through headdress, though her necklace was golden and she also wore a gold double headed chain around her neck as well (A/N this is the same attire Nyssa wore when she married Oliver on "A'l Sah-him"). Both Sara and Nyssa also had their hair pulled into a bun. Oliver decided at that moment that they had never appeared more lovely than they did right now.

After a very brief moment, the row of League members standing on either side of Sara and Nyssa lifted up their swords, signaling to the two brides that it was time for them to begin their walk down the aisle. As they made their way towards Oliver, their own hearts began to beat faster with each step they took. A few seconds later, which felt like an eternity to them, they finally made their way to the man they both deeply loved and stood on either side of him, Sara standing towards Oliver's right and Nyssa towards his left. Once all three lovers were in position, the priestess began the ceremony.

"There is no vow more sacred, nor covenant more holy, than the one between man, and woman, or man and women in this instance. With this ceremony, the souls of Taer A'l Asfar and Nyssa A'l Ghul are bound to the soul of A'l Sah-him and his soul to theirs, forever joined. And your souls will always be held captive by your love for one another. And for these shared lives, we offer blessings, by our gods."

The priestess then bowed her head in prayer to give the blessings, prompting Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa to bow their heads in kind to receive them. Once done, the priestess held out her hand, palm facing upward, and Oliver placed his hand, palm also facing upwards, on the offered palm while Sara and Nyssa each placed a hand on top of Oliver's hand. Afterwards, the priestess placed her own hand on top of Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa's hands and proclaimed their union as sealed. The ceremony now complete, Ra's approached the newlyweds.

"I must congratulate each of you on this joyous occasion, and I commend you especially A'l Sah-him for choosing such strong, beautiful women to be your wives. I'm also very pleased to call you my son in law. Because of that, you shall no longer be known only as A'l Sah-him. Henceforth, you shall also be known among us as Ibn A'l Ghul, Son Of The Demon."

"You honor me with your words my lord, and I promise you that I'll love, honor, cherish, and protect both your daughter and Taer A'l Asfar with my life and never let anything befall them for as long as I walk this earth."

"I know you will, Ibn A'l Ghul. Now I believe it's time for you to escort your brides to your bedchamber in order to begin the final aspect of your union. And from the looks on their faces, they are quite eager to begin."

"Very well my lord, I will see to it at once", Oliver replied calmly, while on the inside, he was as eager as his wives were. He had a feeling however that Ra's could see right through this calm façade. After a final bow to his new father in law, Oliver, with Sara and Nyssa's arms tucked under his arms, left the main hall and headed towards their bedchamber in order to consummate their marriage. What followed would be a long night of passionate lovemaking as the three newlyweds gave themselves completely to each other, loving each other with a love that would see them through for many years to come.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. Also, there's a sequel to this that's written by my fellow author Phillippe363 and it's entilted "Journey From Nanda Parbat". You can find it here and on Fanfiction.net.


End file.
